The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device and mainly to the technology which may be effectively applied to a dynamic RAM (Random Access Memory) of large capacity utilizing a high dielectric or ferro-dielectric material for a memory capacitor.
In a dynamic RAM, the memory capacity is increased to 1G bits from about 256M bits. In order to increase the memory capacity as explained above, the memory size must further be reduced.
Moreover, it is suggested in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. SH062-84491 and HEI6-215563 that a circuit for supplying a voltage to the plate electrode of such a memory capacitor must be improved to improve the performance of a semiconductor memory device or to prevent malfunction thereof.